Dreierbande Prozess: Vierter Verhandlungstag
center framed|right|Richter Gabriel muss sich durch das Publikum ins Gerichtsgebäude kämpfen Der vierte Tag im Dreierbande Prozess Nach dem dritten Verhandlungstag hatte es einen Tag Pause gegeben. Dies, damit sich Anklage und Verteidigung noch mal richtig gut vorbereiten konnten, denn der heutige Prozess wartete mit einem vorläufigen Höhepunkt auf, Die Vernehmung eines der Angeklagten selber: Reverend Hardy Hucklander. Entsprechend gross - noch grösser als an den vorherigen Tagen - war daher der Andrang der Bevölkerung. Staatsanwalt Robert Kennedy hatte die Nacht vom 18. auf den 19. Januar in einer Zelle der Christchurcher Polizeistation verbracht, wegen mehrfachen verbalen Ausfällen und Missachtung des Gerichtes. Dies war keineswegs eine neue Erfahrung für den temperamentvollen Juristen. Die Nacht darauf konnte er wieder in seinem angestammten Hotel verweilen. Von dort kam er denn auch pünktlich auf seinem grossen Brauen vor das Gerichtsgebäude angetrabt. Die Vernehmung von Reverend Hardy Hucklander Gemäss amerikanensischer Prozessordnung muss jeder Angeklagte vor Gericht aussagen. Eine Weigerung ist nicht möglich. Zuerst wird er vom Staatsanwalt befragt, dann vom Verteidiger und dann folgt das Kreuzverhör. Richter Spencer Gabriel rief Reverend Hardy Hucklander in den Zeugenstand. Richter Gabriel: Mister Hucklander, nehmen Sie bitte Platz. Ich erinnere Sie daran, dass Sie eine Aussagepflicht haben und jede Verweigerung zu antworten bestaft wird. Hardy Hucklander: Reverend! Ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie mich mit "Reverend" ansprechen, nicht mit "Mister". Richter Gabriel: Erstens, Herr Angeklagter, sind Sie kaum in der Position worauf auch immer zu bestehen. Zweitens ist ihr Titel lediglich privater Natur und nicht formal juristisch offiziell. Hardy Hucklander: Nicht offiziell? Ich bin Geistlicher! Natürlich ist das offiziell, was denn sonst?! Würde hier irgendein heidnischer Priester sitzen, würden Sie ihn mit seinem Titel ansprechen, ganz bestimmt! Richter Gabriel: Das wäre auch etwas anderes. Ein paganistischer Geistlicher ist Angehöriger der Staatsreligion. Ihre Kirche ist juristisch gesehen, ein privater Verein. Ich spreche den Präsidenten des Hufeisensammlervereins auch nicht mit "Mister President" an. *''Der Richter blickt ehrfurchtsvoll auf das JFK-Gemälde an der Wand*'' Diese Bezeichnung gebührt einzig unserem König. So, genug diskutiert. Die Staatsanwaltschaft möge beginnen! Robert F. Kennedy: Gute Vorlage für den Auftakt der Befragung, das ganze. Mister Hucklander... Hardy Hucklander: REVEREND Hucklander, Sie gottverdammter Scheiss-Ire! Richter Gabriel: 200 Gulden Ordnungsgeld! Ich warne Sie, Angeklagter. Mit derlei Mätzchen kommen Sie bei mir nicht weit. Robert F. Kennedy: Mister Hucklander. Das ist für Sie eine neue Situation, nicht wahr? Denn noch vor nicht ganz zwei Jahren war IHRE Kirche Staatsreligion. Hardy Hucklander: ganz recht. framed|left|Robert F. Kennedy Robert F. Kennedy: Und soweit ich informiert bin, waren andere Religionen nicht geduldet, auch nicht als private Vereine. Hardy Hucklander: Natürlich nicht! Robert F. Kennedy: Natürlich nicht. Hardy Hucklander:'''Es gibt nur eine richtige Religion, das wahre Christentum. Der Rest ist Aberglauben, Irrglauben und Teufelsanbeterei. '''Robert F. Kennedy: Ihre Religion basiert doch auf der Bibel nicht wahr? Hardy Hucklander: Richtig. Robert F. Kennedy: Und steht da nicht drin, "Du sollst nicht töten?" Hardy Hucklander: In den zehn Geboten, ja. Robert F. Kennedy: : Und warum predigten Sie dann, dass man ungehorsame Sklaven töten soll? Hardy Hucklander: Das Gebot bezieht sich nur auf freie und rechtschaffene Bürger. In der Bibel steht ja auch, dass man den ungehorsamen Sohn vor die Stadttore schleifen soll, auf dass ihn die Gemeinschaft steinige. Wenn also schon widerspänstige Teenager getötet werden dürfen, dann doch wohl erst recht Sklaven. Robert F. Kennedy: ja, ungehorsame Teenies, Ehebrecherinnen, Wahrsagerinnen und Homosexuelle müssen laut Bibel umgebracht werden, das ist mir bekannt. Aber diese Dinge stehen alle im alten Testament. Ist für Christen denn nicht das Neue Testament relevant? Hardy Hucklander: Die zehn Gebote stehen auch im alten Testament und diese sind für Christen relevant. Warum sollte also plötzlich der Rest irrelevant sein? Robert Kennedy blickte etwas verunsichert. Zum ersten mal in diesem Prozess. Er hatte offensichtlich versucht, den Beweis zu führen, dass Hucklander auch gegen die Ethik seiner eigenen Religion verstossen hatte, er ergo nicht im Einklang mit seiner Kultur stand, als er die ihm zur Last gelegten Taten beging. Dies schien eine falsche Strategie zu sein und das erkannte Kennedy in diesem Augenblick. Robert F. Kennedy: Sie sind dran, Mister Carter. Elijah Carter war diese Sackgasse, in die sich die Anklage gearde manövriert hatte, nicht entgangen. Breit grinsend erhob er sich, entschlossen, das ihm dargebotene Futter zu verwerten. Elijah Carter: Wenden wir uns doch noch mal dem Neuen Testament zu, das wie die Anklage sagte, besonders wichtig für Christen ist. Steht dort nicht auch etwas darüber, dass die Obrigkeit - also zum Beispiel die Regierung - stets von Gott ist? Hardy Huckander: *Mit leuchtenden Augen* Römer 13, 1: "Jeder soll sich den Trägern der staatlichen Gewalt unterordnen. Denn alle staatliche Gewalt kommt von Gott, und jede Regierung ist von Gott eingesetzt. Wer sich daher der staatlichen Gewalt widersetzt, stellt sich gegen die von Gott eingesetzte Ordnung und wird zu Recht bestraft werden. Denn wer Gutes tut, hat von den Regierenden nichts zu befürchten. Das muss nur der, der Böses tut. Wenn du also nicht in Furcht vor der Regierung leben willst, dann tue Gutes und du wirst von ihr gelobt werden." Elijah Carter: Die staatliche Gewalt - das war in Ihrem Fall, die Dixie-Confederation und deren Herrscher George Bush. Das waren die Gesetze zur Sklaverei und eben alles, was dieser Staat als Gut oder Böse defnierte. Hardy Hucklander: ja, richtig. Elijah Carter: Ein wie auch immer geartetes In Frage Stellen der Werte, die diese staatliche Gewalt verköperte, wäre per Definition eine böse Tat gewesen, ein Auflehnen gegen Gott. Hardy Hucklander: Sie haben es erfasst. Elijah Carter: und als aufrechter, tiefgläubiger Mensch lag es Ihnen fern, sich gegen Gott und damit gegen die von ihm eingesetzte, staatliche Gewalt aufzulehnen. Robert F. Kennedy: Einspruch! Der Verteidiger kaut dem Angeklagten die Antworten vor! Richter Gabriel: Abgelehnt! Aber Mister Carter ist trotzdem auch angehalten, die Art der Befragung so langsam etwas zu variieren. Elijah Carter: Ich bin soweit eh fertig! Richter Gabriel: Kreuzverhör! Robert F. Kennedy: Mister Hucklander: Sie glauben also wirklich an den von Ihnen zitierten Abschnitt des Neuen Testamentes? Hardy Hucklander: Römer 13, aber ja, das sagte ich doch! Robert F. Kennedy: JEDE Regierung ist von Gott. Hardy Hucklander: ähm..ja. JA! Robert F. Kennedy: Auch die von meinem Bruder? Hardy Hucklander: Bitte? Robert F. Kennedy: War die Frage nicht klar? Ich wiederhole sie gern: Glauben Sie daran, dass auch Präsident Kennedy von Gott eingestzt wurde? Hardy Hucklander: Nein, das heisst ja, aber... Elijah Carter: Einspruch! Soll das hier ein theologischer Disput werden? Robert F. Kennedy: Euer Ehren! Die Verteidigung versucht dem Gericht weiszumachen, dass der Angeklagte nicht anders handeln konnte, weil er geradezu durchtränkt war von seinen religiösen Überzeugungen und dem Wunsch, der Bibel aufs Wort zu gehorchen. Ich will nur testen, wie weit diese Ergebenheit wirklich reicht. Richter Gabriel: Einspruch abgelehnt. fahren Sie fort, Mister Kennedy. Robert F. Kennedy: Ich wiederhole meine Frage, Mister Hucklander und erwarte eine eindeutige Antwort! Ist Die Kennedy Regierung von Gott, ja oder nein? framed|right|Reverend Hucklander Hardy Hucklander: Kennedy ist ein Teufel! Robert F. Kennedy: Aber er ist Präsident und König. Wie kommt das, wenn nur Gott Regierungen einsetzt? Wie steht es mit all den anderen Regierungen? das kommunistische Steamien, das polytheistische Aztekenreich das - das wie soll man es nennen - Örgoistsche Aquanopolis und nicht zu vergessen, die Scheiss Terra maligna! Ist dieser ganze Haufen von Gott und bestrafen die einem zu Recht, wenn man sich gegen sie auflehnt? Hardy Hucklander: Ich... Elijah Carter: Mister Hucklander: Würden Sie Die Regierung der Terra maligna als Ihre Obrigkeit bezeichnen? Sind Sie ein Bürger der Terra maligna? Hardy Hucklander: Gott bewahre, nein. Elijah Carter: Und steht irgendwo in der Bibel, dass ausländische Regierungen anerkannt werden müssen? Hardy Hucklander: Nein. Elijah Carter: Mister Hucklander, wie würden Sie die Regierung Kennedy einordnen? Spirituell meine ich? Hardy Hucklander: Kennedy ist die Hure Babylon in ihrer ganzen Anscheulichkeit. Entkrochen den stinkenden Fäkalsuhlen der Hölle, ist er der Vertreter Satans auf Erden! Ein Abgott! Ein Götzendiener! Eine Opferfleischfressende Drecksau! Richter Gabriel: Fürs Protokoll: Es kommt zusätzlich eine Verurteilung wegen Majestätsbeleidigung in Betracht. Noch Fragen? Robert F. Kennedy: Nein. Elijah Carter: Ich auch nicht. Richter Gabriel: dann schliesse sich die heutige Sitzung. Nächste Verhandlung übermorgen am 22. Januar! Kategorie:Live Protokolle und Mitschriften